


New Memories

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue





	New Memories

"I have never seen snow."

The sky was gray as always, but as winter neared it was growing whiter with every passing day.

The apartment was quiet. There are times when two people in love do not make much noise.

"You said we would create new memories together."

Deckard's hand found Roy's as he settled by his side by the window. According to the news, the winter would be exceptionally harsh this year. They would need each other's warmth to survive it.

"I said that."

They stared at the road beneath them. The neverending activity could drive anyone mad. 

"We're in danger, aren't we ?"


End file.
